Some known computers allow users to make gestures to cause the computers to perform an action. For example, some mobile phones have pre-stored drawings that users can make on the screens of the phones to cause the phones to perform various actions, such as type certain letters. One problem with this type of operation is that the users must memorize the gestures, drawings, and the like, associated with different actions. Because many actions may be possible, the list of gestures and drawings to memorize can be quite long.
As the number of actions to be performed by the computers increases, the amount of gestures that must be memorized by users increases. Additionally, the increasing number of gestures can cause some gestures to be confusingly similar to other gestures. As a result, the likelihood of human error in inputting gestures to obtain a desired function of a computer increases.